Ixia Garden
by ZontaferEden
Summary: Just a normal girl, born from a garden, the Gardens of Ixia. She helps any and everybody at bad times, but disappears so she wont have to be to attached. Meets them all at kids, but will someone recognize her when they find her many years later? (She also draws a lot, and some of the things she draws is the future for anything)
1. Garden Of Ixia

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: the main picture is what Ixia (18) looks like for main parts of story (I colored the eyes, but everything else was made by original)  
I hope you enjoy! X3**

**I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, just mine (ixia) ^ **

**(no ones pov)  
**  
_Garden of Ixia. It is a legend that many say to there children or at a camp-out. Many also say it is a myth. The Garden of Ixia is supposedly a garden that is the most magical garden known and the most powerful source. If you take the herbs and make it into a medicine, it can heal you in an instant. That is, if you come back. The reason it is said by many, is that the tail of the Garden of Ixia is a good place, but if it does not except you, it would use a type of flower that sprays a gas, poisonous to any and everything except for the garden itself. But the reason it is forgotten or many think it is a myth because for the past thousands years, no one goes near it anymore and it went missing. _

_The garden is a beautiful place and also somehow has it's own mind. The tall trees block sunlight, since it kills the inside plants, and it makes it dark under. The plants and flowers because of the darkness, glow many beautiful colors twenty-four seven. (the plants and flowers look like the ones from the movie Avatar)  
_

_One day, when the garden heard about the Nine-Tailed Fox, the garden out of protection for itself and the surrounding area around the garden, decided to create the most powerful thing it could ever create, to protect the area._

_Ixia Garden, born from the grounds of the Garden of Ixia. Just as a baby, the garden took care of her, since it was basically it's child. She grew up within a week, growing fast like plants. As a 6 year old now, the garden was finally going to let her out and start her journey. The garden decided to let her live out more, as long as she protects the garden. _

_Her mission, was to live as herself, and being her, she is always there when people are most sad or down and helps them back on there feet._

_starting with Naruto._


	2. Naruto

**(no one's pov)**

Naruto ran away from the people who where yelling at him and calling him names, and hiding from him. He wanted to get away from all of it.

He just sat on the swing, feeling down. Being a 6 year old boy, he doesn't know why all the people dissed him and called him names and wont let him play with other kids.

He felt lonely and unwanted. He just wanted to hide away from every thing.

* * *

Ixia come across a town and started to walk in. No one noticed she walked in, or they would have checked to see if she was any harm. She saw many people, kind people and thought to herself 'this is why I'm here, to protect all things'.

Even though Ixia was 6 years old, she was very smart. She understood more things that not any 6 year old would understand.

She walked across the whole town for a couple of hours and enjoyed it very much. It was the first town she visited. After a while of the walking, she heard yelling and walked towards it. She saw a boy running past her saying, "I will become Hokage! Just you wait and see! I'll prove you all wrong!"

She went over to a man and asked him about the boy and the man said, "Oh that boy, he's trouble. I wouldn't get to close to him. He wrecks things and messes with people, but worst of all, he's the nine-tailed fox kid."

Ixia was scared to here nine-tailed fox, but thought 'he's only a boy though, how could he be the nine-tailed fox?' "Thank you," she said kindly to the man and started running the way this nine-tailed fox boy went.

* * *

She blended with the tree that Naruto was barely swinging from, since as she is born from a garden, she can morph with other plant like things. She popped up on the branch that was holding the swing and sat there, watching his expressions. 'I'm going to try and at least help him or make him not sad,' she thought before jumping right in front of Naruto.

"AAHH!" Naruto screamed and fell backwards of surprise, because of the girl that just jumped in front of him. "Hi! Sorry did I scare you?" Ixia asked. "No! I never get scared! You just surprised me," Naruto said standing up.

"Sorry for 'surprising you' then. I'm Ixia, nice to meet you!" Ixia said reaching her hand out to him. He was surprised because he's never had anyone talk to him. "U-um, I'm Naruto," he said grabbing her small hand and shacking.

"Good, now that I know your name, why don't we play?" She said. "Y-you w-want to play with me?" he asked even more surprised. "Of course silly! Let's play hide and seek! I love hide and seek," she squealed. "O-ok," he said going around from the swing. "I'll count and you hide. Ok?" she said going up to a tree.

Naruto was getting excited, since he hasn't played with anyone in a long, long while. He found the perfect hiding spot, in a bush. 'She'll never find me here' he thought.

~twenty-eight seconds later~

"twenty-niiiine, THIRTY! ready or not, here I come!" she yelled, starting to look for Naruto. She sensed something in the bushes, she could feel it. She walked towards the bush and peeked and said "I FOUND YOU!" she laughed out.

"How did you find me so fast?" Naruto asked. "I just had a feeling," she smiled and winked.

* * *

They played for the rest of the day in the sun by the tree. "That was fun!" Naruto said laying in the grass. "Ya it was!" Ixia said laying beside him. They sat and looked at the clouds, spotting animals, ships, and other things.

She sat up and looked towards Naruto. He sat up too and asked her, "Will you be here tomorrow?" Sadly she couldn't stay, she was only visiting for a day, "Sorry Naruto, I wont. But I wont forget you! Ok?" "But I don't want you to go!," Naruto yelled, starting to cry. He finally made a friend, and now she was leaving? Why? Why did she have to leave? "Why are you leaving?" He asked.

"Because Naruto, I have important business and that is to take care of things. But never forget me and I will be sure to come back one day! Alright? here." she said getting up and went towards the tree with the swing on it.

She took her hand and used it to write something on the tree. When Naruto came over, it said

_BFFL_

_N + I_

in a shape of a star. "What does that mean?" Naruto asked. "It means Best Friends For Life. Naruto + Ixia, so you wont forget me." Naruto just started to cry. He was so happy he finally made a friend. And she said she would come back someday. He gave her a hug, making her blush a little and hugged him back. (a/n: little girls can blush tew X3)

"bye Naruto," Ixia said turning around to walk the way she came from so she could go to the exit from there. "BE SURE TO COME BACK AND SEE ME AGAIN!" Naruto yelled at her. "I WILL! I PROMISE!" she yelled back and smiled.

For the rest of his childhood, Naruto would remember his friend and her green hair and eyes, and how they became friends and played all day.

* * *

Ixia left the village and started walking to find the next village, to soon meet a little boy after his tragic accident.

Sasuke.


	3. Sasuke

Ixia was sitting in a tree, drawing. She doesn't know why or what the things she draws is, but she just does it, and loves it. It's like she has to.

When she finished, she just stared at the picture. It looks like a map of a building. She looked at the design on the building, it looked like a red a white fan.

She couldn't make out the symbol, until she heard people walking by. She scooted more behind the tree so they wouldn't see her.

After they walked past where they couldn't see her, she looked at them and saw the same symbol on there back as the symbol she drew on the building. She decided to follow them to see where they were going, maybe to there home?

* * *

After half an hour passed, they reached to the front of a city. Ixia climbed over the walls casually so no one could see her. She realized she was in the city that the building she drew was here.

She walked around and noticed that it was starting to get dark, almost in an instant. She blended with a tree to be safe and heard a lot of screaming and slashing noises.

After an hour passed and she felt it was safe, Ixia emerged from the tree. She walked around and saw people on the ground. She walked closer to see if they were ok. Once she got close, she saw red liquid coming from there bodies. She knew what it was, but didn't quite understand the meaning of death or what to feel about it. A;; she knew is that she needed to try to help the people.

She squatted next to a woman and put her hand above her. She tried her best to receive her healing ability to heal the woman, but she couldn't, she wasn't skilled enough.

She got up and sighed. She decided to see if anyone else was her, that wasn't dead.

She came across a house that seemed familiar. She took out her drawing that she stuffed in her pocket a while back. She looked at the drawing, then the house. "Yep, this is it," she said aloud to herself.

She walked around, as there wasn't a front door, just a pond and a slide door farther back. She walked up to it and opened a little to be sure if there was anyone in.

She opened it all the way and walked in. She looked around and thought, 'this must be what they call a kitchen'. She walked out of the room to a hallway and walked all around the house.

The last door she came to was quite large. She opened it with all her might, and saw a boy on his knees in front of two people lying on the ground. She walked closer quietly, but the boy heard and turned around. "WA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! STAY AWAY!," he yelled, with fear in his eyes. Knowing that the people on the ground were probably the boys parents, Ixia noticed he was sad. 'Looks like he needs help' Ixia thought to herself.

"Shh It's ok, I wont hurt you, I'm a friend, I just want to help," Ixia said trying to calm the boy down. "ST-STAY AWAY! I DON'T NEED HELP!," the boy yelled again. "No it's ok, see I wont hurt you," Ixia said holding her hands out, using her garden glowing magi to make a flower.

The boy seemed to calm down and came closer. "See, it's alright, I just want to be friends, my name is Ixia," Ixia said with a smile holding out one hand. "I'm Sasuke," Sasuke said taking her hand and shaking. "It's ok, don't worry anymore ok, I'll make it wher you wont be sad anymore. Come on!," Ixia said running towards the doors. "No, my parents just died in front of me, you think I want to go play?!," Sasuke yelled angrily.

Sasuke must have matured quickly from what just happened even though he's young. "Ok, well why don't I show you this, so you don't be sad," Ixia said raising her hands. With one second, and bunch of glowing flowers and sparks were all around the room.

"I have to go, sorry I only stayed for a minute, but listen to me Sasuke, no matter how bad things are, just remember this," Ixia said. "What, what the heck, I just met you, why are you acting like we're friends?,"Sasuke asked. "Because, it's my duty to help people in need, and everyone is my friend," Ixia smiled. "Bye-bye now Sasuke, I hope we meet again!," Ixia said running out the door.

After she left, Sasuke plopped down on his knees crying. "How can I be happy now?," Sasuke said inbetween cries and sniffles.

* * *

Ixia was pretty quick with helping, or trying to help Sasuke today for some reason. Well, like people and plants, in this case both for Ixia, need sleep. So she used her last energy before she just gave up. She couldn't leave Sasuke, even if it meant she tried to help for only 5 minutes. And hey, she was still getting used to helping people.

She found a nearby try passed the village and merged with it and pooped out on a branch to hold her while she slept.

Soon there will be other people that Ixia will help, hopefully longer than just an hour or a day. So who was she going to see next? Maybe a girl that hasn't reached her full strength and is quite weak.

Someone like Hinata?


End file.
